Indecent Interlude
by iyfanatic
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a bit of fun during their lunch break... Yaoi, SasuNaru, not for the kiddies.


IY: Okay, I just wanted to try my hand at writing smut...

Kit: I had nothing to do with this!

IY: _Rolls eyes _Yeah, whatever Kit. I did this one all on my own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of anything having to do with the Naruto series, but I do own this plot (or lack of).

**Warning:** Yaoi, smut like whoa! (or I tried, anyway) And as always, un-beta-ed

-

**Indecent Interlude  
**Written by IYfanatic

-

"Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, throwing back his head to allow the brunette more access to his neck.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied, licking a wet path down from the blonde's ear to the hollow of his throat, sucking at random intervals.

"W-we should go to the room, don't- Ah! Don't you think?" Naruto stuttered out, breathing heavily.

"Hn, what for? No one will see us…" the brunette answered, nibbling on Naruto's lower lip.

"Because I don't want to get splinters in my back…" the blonde muttered, opening his eyes to glare at the older boy.

"Fine." Sasuke wrapped his arms the blonde's waist, picking him up and walking towards the stairs.

Naruto grinned, winding his legs around the brunette's back while he kissed and nipped his neck.

"Stop that, or I'll take you right here on the steps…" the older boy threatened.

The blonde stopped, "Really? We've never done it on the steps… But if we did you'd be on the bottom."

"Hn, as if I'd bottom…" Sasuke replied, an amused eyebrow rising.

Naruto scowled, "You would too bottom, watch!" The blonde quickly dropped down, causing Sasuke to stumble.

Taking the opportunity, the blonde pushed Sasuke's taller body down and quickly straddled him.

"What do you say now, Sasuke-teme?" "Hn, let me up, dobe," the brunette said calmly.

"I don't think so." Forming a quick hand seal, Naruto said, "Kage bunshin no jutsu."

With a pop, four Naruto clones appeared. "Hold him down," the original ordered, and the others quickly complied.

"Now strip him down." Within minutes, Sasuke was left naked on the stairs, with a naked Naruto above him.

"This is practically rape, dobe," the brunette informed him, glaring. "Oh, don't worry Sasuke! You'll enjoy this, I promise!"

Naruto quickly started his seduction, slowly and passionately kissing the brunette. Opening his mouth, the blonde drew the other boy's tongue out to join his own.

Moaning, the blonde drew away, kissing his way up the brunette's jaw to his ear. Licking around the shell, he caused Sasuke to gasp.

Sucking and biting his way down, Naruto reached Sasuke's pale shoulder. The blonde licked the brunette's collar bone, followed by a quick suck and bite.

At Sasuke's pained groan, Naruto kissed the forming bruise in apology. The blonde then continued his exploration, licking his way down Sasuke's chest.

Reaching a pink nub, Naruto took it into his mouth, sucking on it and rolling it around with his teeth. Hearing Sasuke's moan, Naruto grinned.

The blonde switched to the other nipple, continuing to tease the first by pulling on it with one hand.

The other stealthily stroked its way down, over the brunette's abs and navel, to its objective, Sasuke's steadily growing organ.

"Ah…" Sasuke moaned, his member twitching at the light touch. "You like that Sasuke?" Naruto asked breathily, kissing his way down the older boy's stomach.

"Naruto…" The blonde smirked, "I'll take that as a yes."

Wrapping both hands around Sasuke's fully aroused member, Naruto licked a trail from the base to the tip.

"Gah!" Sasuke bucked, trying to get Naruto to lick him again. "Hold your horses, Sasuke…"

Pushing down on the older boy's hips, Naruto sucked the tip into his mouth. "Ah, Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, panting at the heat.

"Hm?" Naruto asked, sending delicious vibrations down Sasuke's length.

"I can't take it… Hurry up…" Naruto decided to take pity on him and sucked on his member again, taking in as much as he could.

Wrapping one hand around the base, Naruto kept licking and sucking Sasuke's member, until he could feel the older boy start to shudder with his oncoming orgasm.

"Nuh-uh, not yet Sasuke." Naruto said happily, rising up the other boy's body to kiss him deeply.

Sasuke thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth, tasting his hot cavern.

Naruto moaned, but drew away again. "Are you ready, Sasuke?" The brunette stiffened, "Naruto, don't - "

Sasuke stopped, feeling his organ being surrounded with delicious heat. "Ah, Naruto…"

Naruto stopped halfway down, trying to adjust to the feeling. After a few seconds, he impaled himself on Sasuke's member to the hilt.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto's tight, hot passage completely enveloped him. Naruto sat there for a second before pulling up and dropping down again, moaning.

Sasuke soon matched his thrusts, driving himself deeper and deeper. Shifting a bit, Sasuke hit Naruto's bundle of nerves, causing the blonde to cry out.

Unnoticed, the clones disappeared, giving Sasuke back his mobility. Using his freedom, he used one hand to help lift Naruto up and down on his shaft.

The other he wrapped around the blonde's weeping erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto yelled, cuming in the older boy's hand, covering it with his white, sticky cum.

As the blonde orgasmed, he clenched Sasuke's member and caused him to orgasm as well. "Naruto!" Sasuke gasped out.

The blonde collapsed onto Sasuke's chest, exhausted. "S-see?" Naruto panted out, "You can be bottom."

Sasuke grinned, "I guess I can, dobe…"

Suddenly, a loud knock interrupted their afterglow.

Turning to look at the door, they heard Sakura's voice. "What are you guys doing? Lunch break's over!"

Naruto gaped, "What! I didn't get to eat!" He turned to glare down at Sasuke, "This is all your fault! You're the one that wanted a quickie!"


End file.
